fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiki
Tiki (チキ, Chiki, Chiki in fan translations) is a playable character in the Akaneia Series, and in Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Ikue Ohtani in Awakening.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara26.html Profile Tiki is the Princess of the Divine Dragon tribe, and daughter of Naga. Her power is so tremendous that if she goes wild, the world will be destroyed. In order to prevent this, Naga put Tiki into an eternal sleep prior to her death and ordered Gotoh to watch over her. One day, an old Manakete named Bantu took pity on her and awakened her, taking her to the human world and caring for her, until they were separated. Eventually Tiki was brainwashed by Gharnef to fight against Marth, but Bantu snapped her out of the trance and she joins Marth, possibly growing infatuated with him. During the war she seems to befriend with Xane despite getting frustrated when he imitates her, but in fact, Xane was sent to watch over her by Gotoh. After the battle, Gotoh took Tiki to the Ice Dragon Temple and put her back to sleep, as he noticed that more and more Manakete were slowly falling into madness and feared that she could go wild. However, she suffered due to constant nightmares about her going wild. Eventually, Gotoh entrusted her safety to Marth after he acquired the Lightsphere, which eventually enables Tiki to live freely with humans. After the battle, she takes residence in Pales. In Fire Emblem: Awakening, Tiki returns centuries later as a priestess of Naga in Valm, known as the "Voice of the Divine Dragon". Tiki resides in the Mila Tree, where she has kept the blue gem of the Fire Emblem, Azure, since the distribution of the gems. After protecting her and the tree from Cervantes, Tiki gives Azure to Chrom to put into the Fire Emblem. In her Paralogue, Tiki performs a ritual to awaken the powers of Naga within her at the Divine Dragon Grounds, however Risen soldiers threaten to kill her. Thanks to Say'ri, Chrom, and the Avatar, she is protected and completes the ritual, joining Chrom's army to fight off Grima. She was born on February 28th, 500 years before the start of the Akaneian Calender. Personality Tiki, it seems, is childish despite her life span far exceeding that of humans. She is shares a close relation with Marth, affectionately nicknaming him "Mar-Mar" (Onii-chan in the Japanese version); also, she calls Bantu "Ban-Ban" (Oji-san in the Japanese version). Since Tiki was put under a long slumber by Naga, she is frightened about going to sleep; she is also afraid of being alone, as shown by some of her dialogue. 1000 years later in Awakening, she has matured and is usually calm, though the childishness from her youth slips out occasionally (particularly when mistaking Lucina and the male Avatar for her beloved, but long-departed, "Mar-Mar"). She sleeps often, and has the ability to answer questions in her sleep. She has the scariest face while waking up in the army. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment In Chapter 19, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. Base Stats |Manakete |5 |24 |3 |3 |3 |Varies* |9 |5 |0 |6 |Dragonstone |Divinestone |} '*'The Luck of characters which start out as enemies varies. Growth Rates |80% |50% |90% |90% |90% |70% |0% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Recruitment *Book 1 - In Chapter 15, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. *Book 2 - In Chapter 14, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Marth after obtaining the Starsphere. Base Stats '''Book 1' |Manakete (Divine Dragon) |5 |16 |3 |3 |4 |12 |9 |3 |10 |5 |Dragonstone (Breath) |Divinestone (Ice Breath) |} Book 2 |Manakete (Divine Dragon) |6 |18 |6 |6 |6 |13 |20 |5 |10 |5 |Dragonstone (Breath) |Divinestone (Mist Breath) |} Growth Rates Book 1 |80% |50% |90% |90% |90% |0% |0% |3% |} Book 2 |80% |40% |30% |60% |60% |0% |0% |3% |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment In Chapter 19, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. Base Stats |Manakete |1 |18 |3 |0 |3 |4 |12 |3 |10 |6 |Dragonstone | Divinestone |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |10% |80% |80% |90% |20% |2% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Bantu *Xane Supported by *Marth ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment In Chapter 14, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Marth after obtaining the Starsphere. Base Stats |Manakete |6 |18 |6 |0 |6 |6 |13 |5 |10 |6 |Dragonstone | Divinestone |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |20% |80% |80% |90% |20% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Bantu *Xane *Nagi Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Bantu ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats | Manakete |20 |44 |20 |12 |17 |19 |21 |17 |14 |6 | Odd Rhythm Wyrmsbane | Stone | Dragonstone+ |} SpotPass | Manakete |20 |46 |22 |12 |15 |19 |23 |18 |19 |6 | Odd Rhythm Wyrmsbane Slow Burn | Stone | Dragonstone+* |} '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped. Growth Rates |130% |60% |45% |55% |50% |80% |60% |60% |} Supports *Anna *Say'ri *Nah *Lucina *The Avatar - (Can S-Support a male Avatar) *Morgan - (Only if Tiki is her mother)) Class Sets *Manakete *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Shadow Dragon Tiki is a brilliant unit and will easily max out Skill, Speed, and Luck. This is not only because of her great growths, but each stat having caps of 20 (Other than HP which caps at 60.) Tiki will most likely have difficulty reaching the caps on Strength, Defence, Resistance, and HP without the help of items. Even without capping each stat Tiki's stats will be good thanks to the stat increase from her Divinestone. This will increase her stats even further and make her an extremely powerful unit in your team. The one main thing which holds her back is that the Divinestone only has 30 uses, to get around this you could use the Starsphere to prevent it from losing uses until you get Starlight. Another option is to not get Starlight and keep the Starsphere and Lightsphere, or use the Hammerne on the Divinestone. This will allow Tiki to be leveled up to Lv30 with ease and be very useful in the Endgame as the Divinestone is effective against both manaketes and Earth Dragons. Awakening In 2000 years Tiki has not dulled one bit, leaving her as brilliant as she was in the days of King Marth. Tiki is similar to Nowi in terms of class sets, but stat wise Tiki builds Skill, Luck, and Defense much faster than Nowi, but is slightly weaker in terms of strength and resistance. However her high luck means that she'll have less chances of getting hit by criticals and nearly always hit her target. Regardless, Tiki tends to get at least 4 stat ups per level up on average until her stats begin to max out. Her two reclass options are Mage and Wyvern Rider lines. From Mage, Sage, and Dark Knight, Tiki can grab Focus, Slow Burn, and Lifetaker which makes her a serious threat as a solo unit. Wyvern Rider, Wyvern Lord, and Griffon Rider can add additional skills like Swordbreaker to deal with Wyrmslayers and Quick Burn to make her a good initial attacker. Quotes Shadow Dragon Awakening Event Tile Quotes *"...What is this?" (item) *"Ah, it's good to catch up with people. So much of the world has changed!" (exp) *"It felt good to sneak in some practice. How long has it been?" (weapon exp) Level Up Quotes *"I must protect this world my friends saved." (6+ stats up) *"I miss being in the heat of battle like this!" (4-5 stats up) *"I feel a little stronger." (~3 stats up) Class Change *"Our journey together continues. I see." Confession Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Critical *"Watch this!" *"Goodbye..." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Thank you" *"Impressive!" Enemy Defeated *"I'm sorry." *"Was that too much?" *"Sleep well..." *" *giggle*" Gallery File:chiki.png|Tiki's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:tiki 2.png|Tiki's portrait in book 1 of ''Monshō no Nazo. File:chiki3.png|Tiki's portrait in book 2 of Monshō no Nazo File:TikiSD.png|Tiki's portrait in Shadow Dragon File:Tiki.png|Tiki's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo File:Chiki.jpg|Tiki artwork from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo File:Chiki.gif|Tiki as she appears in Monshō no Nazo. File:Chiki complete.jpg|Tiki in The Complete. File:Tiki TCG1.jpg|Tiki as she appears in the TCG. File:Tiki TCG2.jpg|Another TCG of Tiki. File:ChikiDS.jpg|Tiki as she appears in Shadow Dragon. File:Tiki1.jpg|Concept art of Tiki in Awakening. File:Tiki2.jpg|Concept art of Tiki in Awakening. File:Tiki3.jpg|Concept art of Tiki in Awakening. File:GotohTiki.jpg|Tiki with Gotoh, as seen in the ending of Monshō no Nazo File:Tiki on a throne.png|A brainwashed Tiki on a throne in Shadow Dragon File:Gharnef brainwashing tiki.png|Tiki being brainwashed by Gharnef File:tiki confession.jpg|Tiki confessing her feelings to the Avatar in Fire Emblem: Awakening. File:Tiki and Bantu (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Tiki (along with Bantu) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:Tikiportrait.jpg|Portrait of Tiki in Awakening File:Tiki and Nono.JPG|Tiki and Nowi. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Recurring Characters